1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of cutting tool structures and methods for producing same of amorphous and crystalline metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches the production of amorphous metal and the use of strips of such metal for fabricating cutting tools or the coating of a crystalline metal with an amorphous metal film by sputtering or vapor deposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,836 discloses cutting blades formed entirely of amorphous metal or formed from a crystalline metal strip coated entirely with amorphous metal. A sandwich blade construction is also proposed wherein an amorphous metal strip is laminated between two strips of softer metal. The former structure is costly to produce and does not have the advantages of the characteristics exhibited by crystalline metal. Furthermore many types of cutting tools, such as drills and milling cutters, have shapes and cross section which are difficult to produce of amorphous metal. Film coating of tool and blade bases with amorphous metal is costly and provides non-crystalline coatings of limited life and applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,240 relates to the surface treatment of metal by heating the entire article to melt a surface layer thereof. Amorphous surface layers may be so produced.
British Patent No. 1,521,841 discloses the production of amorphous metal alloys for use in producing razor blades and the like.